bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Learns to Listen (song)
Larry Learns to Listen (also known as Listen) is a song adapted from the book with the same name. Lyrics Scallions and Frankencelery: Uhmm... Listen... Just listen... Pay attention, lend an ear Listen... Scallion 2: Just listen... Scallions and Frankencellery: You never know what you might hear... (music starts getting faster and start singing louder) Woooah! Listen! Just listen! If you don't, we'll tell you this You won't the whole picture They'll be something you might miss (camera switches to Larry and hears the doorbell) Scallion 2: Larry was so happy His package finally came He waited years to play the new 5-D Space Sqaudron Game Scallion 3: He called his neighbors Joe and Bob Larry: Come over here and see Today's the day, my game is here Come play it now with me (switches back to Scallions and Frankencelery) Scallions and Frankencelery: Listen... Just listen... Pay attention, lend an ear You never know what you might hear... Woooah! Listen! Just listen! If you don't, we'll tell you this You won't the whole picture They'll be something you might miss (switches back to Larry, Bob, and Joe) Scallion 1:'' Larry put the helmet on and turned the sound up high Scallion 2: He turned the sound up high! Scallion 1: The music started booming but the spaceship wouldn’t fly Scallion 2: It didn’t want to fly! Scallion 3: Bob told him that the game came with a set of good directions; but Larry wasn’t listening; he made his own connections Scallion 2: He quickly pushed each button and twisted each knob too, he got so mad he held his breath and made his face turn blue All except Larry: He made his face turn bluueee (switches back to Scallions and Frankencelery) Scallions: ''Listen... Just Listen... Pay attention lend an ear... Listen... (whispering) Just Listen... You’ll never know what you might hear... Scallions and Frankencelery: Wooah! Listen! Just Listen! If you don't we'll tell ya this! You won't get the whole picture there'll be something you might miss! (Switches to Larry) Larry: Drat! Scallion 2: He said Larry: My hat wont work, something isn’t ri- Scallions and Frankencelery: Something isn’t right! (Switches to Joe while the helmet lands on the ground) Frankencelery: The helmet still would not perform and now the top was bent and then the back he accidentally put a little dent (Bob hops in the scene) Bob: Um, Larry Frankencelery: Bob said softly Bob: Can I give you some advice? Ask Joe to help you with your game he’s played it once or twice! (Switches to Scallion 2) Scallion 2: Well kids, whaddya think he's gonna do? (Switches back to Bob, Larry and Joe) Scallion 1: Larry wouldn’t listen, he claimed that he knew how Larry: I think that I know how Scallion 1: And at that very moment, the helmet went kaplow! Scallion 2: The helmet went KerPlow! (Larry gets electrocuted) (Camera switches back to the singers while the music gets slower) Scallions and Frankencelery: The music stopped its playing and the lights quit blinking too (Switches to Larry) Scallions and Frankencelery: Larry turned to Joe and Bob Larry: Now what should I dooo? Joe: We tried to tell you Larry before you broke your game, to put the batteries in here and line them up the same Scallions and Frankencelery: So Larry moved the batteries; the game began again (Frankencelery hops in the scene) Frankencelery: It began again! It began again because the batteries were not installed correctly! (Music stops after Frankencelery hops off screen) Larry: From now on I will listen to my friends! (Music continues as the quartet singers hop to Bob, Larry and Joe) Scallions and Frankencelery: God gave us friends and family... To help us through each day! And when we listen we don’t miss what others have to say! All: Listen... Just listen... Pay attention lend an ear... Listen... Just listen... You'll never know what you might hear... Wooah! Listen! Just Listen! If you don't we'll tell ya this! You won't get the whole picture '' there'll be something you might miss!'' You won't get the whole picture '' there'll be some-thing you might miss!'' (Quartet singers hop off screen) Scallions and Frankencelery: You just might miss Larry: And I wouldn't want to miss this! (Music stops) Characters *Bob *Larry *Joe *Frankencelery *The Scallions Gallery Category:Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki